The Triforce Quest!
by Jay DralaconAKAPower Skull Kid
Summary: This was devised on AIM with Malon(the author). Will be continniued next week when Wisdom and Time get back. YES, we know there are grammer errors. That's what makes it funny. YES, we know it makes no sense. It's just for fun. R&R!


Power Skull Kid: There was a terribal accident at Zelda Land

Power Skull Kid: There was a terribal accident at Zelda Land!!!!!!!!!

Power Skull Kid: There was!

Power Skull Kid: It's horribal! the horror...

Power Skull Kid: Do you want to know what happened?

Power Skull Kid: Helllloooooo? Arew you there?

AussieArmyChic13: ACKQ

AussieArmyChic13: yes

AussieArmyChic13: here

AussieArmyChic13: very much so

Power Skull Kid: ok

AussieArmyChic13: wut happened in zelda land?

Power Skull Kid: The balance of the eight Oracles of Magic have been dissrupted!

AussieArmyChic13: ACK N0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o!

Power Skull Kid: Beacuse of this...

AussieArmyChic13: ........................

Power Skull Kid: the sacred Triforce has split into 3 pieces, plus the sacred Triforce of Time in the center!

AussieArmyChic13: No0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o!

Power Skull Kid: yes. There is hope. The wise Rauru, Sage of Light, Sent the Triforces in to our world to hide them from evil.

AussieArmyChic13: eew! Rauru is icky...

AussieArmyChic13: AH! Triforce here good!

Power Skull Kid: You must be wondering how I know all this!

AussieArmyChic13: i am

AussieArmyChic13: WAIT! Are you Rauru?

AussieArmyChic13: NOOO!!!

Power Skull Kid: It's because I know who holds the sacred Triforce of Power...

AussieArmyChic13: WhoWhoWHO?

Power Skull Kid: It is...

AussieArmyChic13: WHO?

Power Skull Kid: I! Skull Kid! I hold the Triforce of Power!

AussieArmyChic13: Aw poo...I thought it was me! lol

Power Skull Kid: I also know the whereabouts of the Triforce of Courage...

AussieArmyChic13: Where where?

AussieArmyChic13: CHica?

Power Skull Kid: It's withen another Human being... noit chica...

AussieArmyChic13: okay....WHO?

Power Skull Kid: The keeper of the Triforce of Courage is... You, Malon!!!

AussieArmyChic13: WAHOOO!

AussieArmyChic13: AwEsUm!!!

Power Skull Kid: However...

AussieArmyChic13: yeeeees?

Power Skull Kid: If we hope to have a fighting chance... We all must be together in a chat room to initialise our powers.

AussieArmyChic13: Okay then!

Power Skull Kid: BUT.....

AussieArmyChic13: but?

Power Skull Kid: The Holder of Wisdom, and Time's Keeper, will not be around untill late of next week.

AussieArmyChic13: okay......who's that?

Power Skull Kid: They are people we both know... all I can say is: Wisdom has started anew. Time's Keeper is still a mystery...

AussieArmyChic13: aw shoot....

AussieArmyChic13: Wait, could Wisdom maybe be chica?

AussieArmyChic13: i mena, she started w/ a new category

AussieArmyChic13: ^mean

Power Skull Kid: You have solved the part of the Sacred Text. Chica is indeed the Holder of Wisdom!

AussieArmyChic13: YEAH!

AussieArmyChic13: I ROCK!

AussieArmyChic13: brb

Power Skull Kid: k

Power Skull Kid: 

The Wizard of Power's heart hath stayed in thy place...

Power Skull Kid: oops!

AussieArmyChic13: bak

AussieArmyChic13: .........

Power Skull Kid: The Wizard of Power's heart hath stayed in thy place...

Courage's Warrior knows them all...

Holder of Wisdom Hath started anew...

Time's Keeper's heart @#$%^&* @# @#$%^...

AussieArmyChic13: okay......

AussieArmyChic13: that's good....

Power Skull Kid: Do you see how it makes sense?

AussieArmyChic13: i think..

Power Skull Kid: Power= me = I stayed at ff.net

Power Skull Kid: Courage= you = you know all the holders

AussieArmyChic13: oic!

AussieArmyChic13: yea!

Power Skull Kid: Wisdom= chica = she started new...

AussieArmyChic13: KEWL

Power Skull Kid: But Time is undescribeable...

AussieArmyChic13: yea........

AussieArmyChic13: I wonder who time is....

AussieArmyChic13: unless it's all of us combined....

Power Skull Kid: Part of the Text just got translated!

AussieArmyChic13: really?

AussieArmyChic13: OKAY YAY!

Power Skull Kid: yep! here it is!

Power Skull Kid: Time's Keeper's heart @#$%^&* @# Power.

Power Skull Kid: I'm Power... what could it mean?!?!

AussieArmyChic13: The time Keeper's heart is ....Courage, wisdom, and power?

AussieArmyChic13: made up of?

AussieArmyChic13: i dunno...

Power Skull Kid: nope... it's one 7 letter word, and a 2 letter word...

AussieArmyChic13: i dunno........

AussieArmyChic13: 2 letter word of?

Power Skull Kid: think of evey two-letter word you know!

AussieArmyChic13: of

AussieArmyChic13: is

AussieArmyChic13: me

AussieArmyChic13: my

AussieArmyChic13: as

AussieArmyChic13: ad

AussieArmyChic13: ha

AussieArmyChic13: i dunno!

Power Skull Kid: Time's heart ______'_ __ Power... What about to?

AussieArmyChic13: TO@

AussieArmyChic13: TO!

AussieArmyChic13: is it to?

AussieArmyChic13: or is it or or it or to?

Power Skull Kid: Time's heart ______'_ to Power!

Power Skull Kid: It makes sense!

AussieArmyChic13: it does?

Power Skull Kid: WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AussieArmyChic13: ...okay.....

Power Skull Kid: I got it!!!!!!!!!!!!

AussieArmyChic13: you do?

Power Skull Kid: Yes! listen...

AussieArmyChic13: okay

Power Skull Kid: 

The Wizard of Power's heart hath stayed in thy place...

Courage's Warrior knows them all...

Holder of Wisdom Hath started anew...

Time's Keeper's heart belong's to Power!!!!!!!! 

AussieArmyChic13: ......

AussieArmyChic13: so you have the time keeper's heart?

AussieArmyChic13: .................ok...

Power Skull Kid: I guess so... WAIT!!! Who on ff.net is in love with Skull Kid, my Pen Name?!?

AussieArmyChic13: Cerena?

AussieArmyChic13: or Crestaria

AussieArmyChic13: ....

AussieArmyChic13: o.O;; I can never tell which is which...

Power Skull Kid: EXACTLY! (they are the same person) I'm Power... My pen name is Skull Kid, Cerena Loves Skull Kid!

Power Skull Kid: Cerena is the Time's Keeper! WE DID IT!

AussieArmyChic13: AhA!\

AussieArmyChic13: YAY

AussieArmyChic13: kewl

Power Skull Kid: Now... we have to wait untill she gets back... then we can help!

AussieArmyChic13: kewl!

AussieArmyChic13: yay!

AussieArmyChic13: we should have the convo as a story!

AussieArmyChic13: kewl!

AussieArmyChic13: yay!

Power Skull Kid: Kewl! WHY DON'T WE?

AussieArmyChic13: YEAH!

AussieArmyChic13: WAHOO!

Power Skull Kid: That would be so cool! I'll do in right now!

Power Skull Kid: it*

AussieArmyChic13: ^__^ awesumness!

~END OF PART ONE!~


End file.
